Taemmy
Taemmy #1 Sammy: Sammy ran down one of the long corridors, clutching his books close to his chest as he desperately tried to make it to the common room in time. When he arranged a time to study with Taekwoon he didn't anticipate that he'd be running late. Truthfully, Sammy thought 7th year would be somewhat easier, however he constantly found himself being behind on homework and schoolwork whilst trying to maintain somewhat broken relationships - the best one he had currently was Taekwoon, who he found was patient with him. As he reached the common room and flew in, he tripped over and fell to his knees, books and parchment scattering around him. Instead of looking up for help or make any attempt to clean it up, he simply sighed and remained where he was. Taekwoon: Taekwoon sat in the common room, casually reading a book as he checked the time again, and went back to his reading, smiling and shaking his head. He wasn't sure if Sammy would make it on time, and frankly, he found it cute whenever he would come in, breathless and sorry that he was late, and Taekwoon never minded that he was late, Sammy was his best friend and being late was nothing to get mad over. When the door to the common room flew open, Taekwoon was delighted to see it was Sammy, but his fall just seconds later changed his mood entirely and he quickly threw his book on the chair beside him before rushing over and picking up Sammy's books and parchment. "Oh no, are you okay, Sammy?" Sammy: As Taekwoon rushed over to him, Sammy could feel himself smiling as he still remained on his knees. Instead of not looking at anything, his gaze shifted to Taekwoon and he nodded a little, "Apart from the will to try again, I'm fine." He laughed a small laugh as he reached out and used Taekwoon's shoulders as a support and pulled himself up, brushing the dust off him. He stood awkwardly as he waited for Taekwoon to get up and he bowed his head a little - just like he was taught by his very Korean father, "Sorry for being late; some firsties got in the way and sadly hexing them is against school rules." Taekwoon: Taekwoon laughed, as he gathered up the remaining books and parchment, stacking them neatly into a pile. He stood up, grinning. "You didn't hex them? Wow, really? You're finally being a good hyung for once~" He said, teasing him. "Nah, just kidding, but it's nice you didn't hex someone, especially a firstie, considering some of them do tend to be annoying." He went to go set down the pile of books and parchment, before sitting down on the sofa and patting the space next to him, clearly wanting Sammy to come over and sit down with him. "Come on, hyung, I think it's time for some learning~" Sammy: Sammy pouted for a second before sticking his tongue out at Taekwoon, "I'll hex you in a minute Taekwoon-ah and then we'll see who's laughing." Noticing the other's gesture, Sammy walked with a bounce in his step over to sofa where he did sit beside the other, a cheeky smile on his face as he glanced over at the books Taekwoon would've had set out, "We better be learning something fun, because if not, I'm gonna go hex some firsties for fun and make up for the ones who got in my way." Taekwoon: Taekwoon laughed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Sammy's Transfiguration book, and then reached for Sammy's Charms book, turning into a copy of his Transfiguration book, seeing that he didn't bring his own and they should probably start at the subject Sammy was absloute shit at. "Sit your ass down, well, it's down, but still, that doesn't change the fact that I can turn your ass into a badger or a duck or any other animal and you can't because you're absolute shit at Transfiguration, but that's what friends are here for, right?" He flipped through the book, before landing on the page that he wanted. "We're going with Crinus Muto, you know, that spell that changes hair color and style?" Sammy: As soon as Sammy caught sight of the Transfiguration book he pouted and he shook his head, "If you were my best friend you wouldn't make me do this Taekwoonnie!" He sighed a little as he forced himself to look at the page Taekwoon had landed on, "Why do I need to know that spell? I could just go and get a perm done and it'd last longer and take less time overall!" Taekwoon: Taekwoon gave Sammy a 'really bitch?' look before answering. "Byun Seo-hyuk, my ass is trying to teach you shit, and you aren't helping at all, like I actually thought you would like that spell, but, oh, well, at least a -perm won't give you this~" He pointed his wand at Sammy's hair, saying "Crinus Muto!" and changing Sammy's hair into a magenta colored bowl cut. Sammy: For the millisecond before his hairstyle was changed, Sammy mirrored the bitch look but in a more playful manner before reaching up and touching his hair; feeling the outline of his new fringe. His face dropped as he narrowed his eyes at the younger, "If you've done what I think you've done Taekwoon-ah you better change it back before I Flipendo you so far back you'll be in the infirmary drinking that bone repairing potion for weeks." Taekwoon: Taekwoon raised his eyebrows in amusement, before shaking his head and quickly performing the counterspell, returning Sammy's hair back to normal. "Your natural hair is very nice, hyung, but I think that magenta bowl cut suits you better, don't you think?" He smiled innocently at him, before picking up the Transfiguration book, trying to find another spell that Sammy would like, but knowing his best friend, that probably wouldn't happen. Sammy: Sammy's eyebrows were furrowed as he puffed his cheeks out in anger, "Magenta is the colour I hate the most, bowl cuts are the worst thing to have been invented so I don't even want to fathom being with it for more than a second." He noticed the book being turned, "You better find a good one or I'll show you my vast knowledge of the jinxes and hexes I know." Taekwoon: Taekwoon searched through the book, before abruptly slamming the book shut. "You're probably going to find everything in that book boring, so like, Bedazzling Hex? Ever heard of that one? Even if it's like, not a hex technically, it's still pretty cool, and like, turns shit invisible. But knowing you, you've probably already heard about it, so." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling. Sammy: Sammy smiled at the closing of the book, classing it as a victory for him before furrowing his eyebrows a little at the mention of the hex, "I know that one~" He waited for a moment, "You know all those times you 'lost' food and stuff?" Taekwoon: Taekwoon stared at Sammy, one, he knew that there was probably a low chance that there was any hex or jinx that Sammy wouldn't know, since nearly everyone in the school knew better than to mess with him because of his vast knowledge of both, but he had wanted to keep him occupied for awhile, and two, he just didn't know what to say to Sammy. "Well, one, fuck you, and two, well done." A grin spread slowly across his face. "Wow, Byun Seo-hyuk, I didn't know you were so willing to admit you stole shit from me." Sammy: Sammy hummed a little as he mimicked the grin of Taekwoon, "I wouldn't say stealing, more like hiding." Sammy pulled out his wand and waved it a little in the direction of the common room table in which a book - which Taekwoon'd recognise as his own - would slowly appear. Sammy giggled a little, "Why would I want to steal that book? It's much more fun to hide it from you." Taekwoon: '''Taekwoon's eyes would widen as he sees his precious book appear, and he immediately stood up to retrieve it. "Nah, I still count this as stealing, the only difference is that you gave it back." He plopped back down on the couch, looking at Sammy. "Anything else, hex master?" '''Sammy: Sammy pouted a little at the mention of the S word, "It's not stealing! It's hiding, like hide and seek, except you don't know where anything is and I do." With another flick of the wand, a variety of books appeared around the sofa and the table, "All of those?" Taekwoon: '''Taekwon was about to retort something back, of course he was going to consider it stealing, it's just that Sammy was better than other people who stole (he wasn't about to call his best friend a thief). Then Sammy made the books appear and he just closed his mouth. "What. The. Actual. Fuck." '''Sammy: Sammy's pout twisted into a cute smile as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I was only going to do it for an hour or so, but then I forgot about it." He then pouted again, "Sorry Taekwoon-ah, it was mean to be some fun..." Taekwoon: '''Taekwoon shook his head, laughing. "Wow, seriously, you're amazing at that stuff, yet when it comes to Transfiguration, you're absloute shit." He stood up, getting down on his knees so he could get all the books scattered around the sofa. "Also, I just like, kinda want to know because we're friends, but what's your dick size?" '''Sammy: Sammy furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed his legs, inspecting his nails, "Aren't you going to take me out first?" He laughed a little as he moved to check the other hand, "Why do you want to know Taekwoon-ah? You don't go around asking shit like that because you're curious." Taekwoon: Taekwoon shurgged, as he gathered the books around him and started to stack them into a neat pile. "Well, hyung, we're best friends, and I think as best friends, we should finally find out who's dick is bigger. Also~" He took his wand out of his pocket, and threw it to Sammy. "10 inches isn't only my wand size, if you want to know." Sammy: Sammy's face flushed a bright pink as he dropped the wand that he'd just caught. As he crouched to get it, he continued to flush and his voice was a stuttering mess - unlike how it usually was, "T-Taekwoon-ah, you should warn me before you say stuff like that!" Taekwoon: Taekwoon started laughing, as he easily picked up the stack of books and set them down on the table, and then when to sit with Sammy on the couch again, grinning brightly at him. "For someone who knows every hex and jinx in the world, and isn't afraid io use them, you're like, super flustered over this." Sammy: Sammy's face only darkened in colour as he pouted angrily and looked away from Taekwoon, "There's no hex or jinx to prepare for your best friend asking your dick size - trust me - if there was I'd be using it so much right now." Taekwoon: '''"Why? Is it because you're either, one, you have a smaller dick that me, or two, you have a bigger one and you're afraid to tell?" Taekwoon looked amused. '''Sammy: Sammy continued to pout as he glanced over at him, a playful glare in his gaze, "I swear to god Taekwoon-ah I will flipendo you in a second if you don't shut up." Taekwoon: Taekwoon leaned in to rest his head on Sammy's shoulder. "There, I shuted up, like, a good dongsaeng should?" He bit his lip, smiling up at him. Sammy: Sammy prodded Taekwoon's cheek and he shrugged, "I guess so, but also, good dongsaeng's don't go round asking their hyung's their dick sizes." Taekwoon: "I just want to know if you have a big dick or not.." He paused, looking up at Sammy. "If I tell you something, will you tell me your dick size?" Sammy: Sammy narrowed his eyes, arching an eyebrow, "Will your thing be telling me how deep your ass is or something? Or some of your kinks? Taekwoon-ah I don't want to know all of this."